


Luxa's Song

by goldshard (orphan_account)



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Music, One Shot, gluxa - Freeform, musician gregor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goldshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Anything related to Gregor being a musician, sad, happy, hurt/comfort, whatever. Feel free to check out my post for any ideas (http://oboeist3.tumblr.com/post/103699869600/ok-but-like-gregor-being-a-musician-is-something-i). Brownie points if it’s marching band related b/c that is the shit. Extra brownie points for DI/drum major Gregor. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxa's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oboeist3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeist3/gifts).



> disclaimer: sorry if this isn't accurate for instruments ??? i'm a singer, not an... anything else really. i know very little about band, besides the two years i spend in early junior high school. dark time. and leave it to me to turn it into gluxa garbage. whoopsie daisy. 
> 
> but hey, w/o further ado, here's my submission to the 2014 TUC Fic Exchange. Happy holidays bros

"Gregor," Luxa gave his hip a prod with her finger. She was seated on the floor next to his chair. " _Gregor_." 

Gregor shook himself from his daydream and removed his lips from the reed of his saxophone. "What? Yeah?" 

"Are you going to play for me or not? What with all your bragging about your new band that marches, I expected better of you!" Gregor looked to the saxophone in his hands. Right, he said he'd play for Luxa. "The great warrior can defeat the scourge of the Underland, but he cannot play a song. I should have known." Luxa teased.

"Hey, shut up. I said I'd play for you, and I will. And I'm not the warrior anymore." He gave her a playful shove as he glanced to his sheet music. It was covered in pencil smudges, obviously frequently edited.

Right, Luxa's song. She didn't have to know it was about her, it would be easier that way.

"I wrote this, so don't you dare laugh. And it's 'marching band' not 'band that marches.'" 

"I see no difference." Luxa stated simply and Gregor rolled his eyes at her smirk.

His saxophone was well used, sort of tarnished in places, but nonetheless loved. Gregor wet his lips and placed his mouth on the reed. It was still wet from when it was in his mouth moments ago.

The song began in a calculated manner. It was intense and loud. Though he didn't realize when he had first begun to write it, that was his goal. ' _Vivace'_ was scrawled in chicken scratch at the top of his page. 'Fast and lively.' He supposed that was one way to describe his relationship with Luxa in the beginning. A note grew louder as he followed the  _crescendo_ marking below it. 

The urge to look from his music was strong, but resisted. He badly wanted to gauge Luxa's reaction to his music. He was almost sure she'd never heard anything like it in the Underland. 

The music changed slightly as he moved through the piece. Slower, but not by much. Fewer staccato notes. Measure by measure, he recalled the memories that inspired each bit of the piece. 

The moment Luxa ran to him in tears, alerting him of Ares' banishment predicament. When she sneaked on to the voyage to kill the Bane. Seeing her again in the jungle. The nibblers, the volcano, her declaration of war. The battle in the Firelands. His realization he loved her. The music softened slightly at that point. 

Many of the emotions he could not put into words, he could put into his music and say them through his saxophone. That was fine with him, as long as Luxa understood. 

As the song came to an end, it met the slowest and sweetest part it would see. His chicken scratch read ' _andante'._

The final note was held for an extra beat or two than originally written. After, a silence. He slowly turned to look at Luxa. Her face was blank.

"Well? Don't just stare into space, what do you think?" Gregor demanded. 

Luxa's face broke into a smile. 

"What did I expect? What can't our great warrior do?" 

Gregor grinned and pressed a random button on his instrument before giving her another playful shove. 

Even though so much had changed over the past few years, he could still depend on music to be the same to him.


End file.
